Last moments
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: This story refelcts from Lily's and James Potter's point of view from the night they died.


Hey everyone! I know this type of story has been done so many times, but i couldn't sleep and this scene kept repeating in my head and I typed it out on my phone like I do with all my fanfictions and thought I did a good job for someone who hasn't got sleep in a little under 24 hours! I've decided to do a james and Lily pov of this story so review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

Disclaimer:I do not own the song either. it's by a band called 'the butterbeer experience'! look them up! the song is brilliant! it's called 'The peverall story'

* * *

It was 31st October 1981, and a married couple was inside their lovely home with their beautiful baby boy.

James Potter and Lily (Evans) Potter were that couple and their son Harry occupied this residence.

They were forced to live in this house (though cosy as it was) until the dark lord was finished off as there had been a prophecy involving Harry or maybe another little boy by the name of Neville Longbottom, whose fate was to destroy the dark lord for good.

Of course this was a lot of pressure on both boys as they were just over a year old.

And Voldemort didn't know it, but his is actions that night would seal the prophecy of his fate with one of the two boys.

James potter was lying on his stomach on the floor watching his son play with his fathers wand.

Although he was only a year and a few months old, Harry was very bright.

'He must have gotten that from his mother' thought James who then laughed as Harry had managed to turn his toy dog into a cushion.

'He definitely got my talent for transfiguration' smiled James beaming at his son, proud that not only did Harry inherit his (good) looks, but also his quidditch skills, talent for getting into mischief (he still didn't know how Harry got that women's purse...) and apparently his  
Transfiguration skills.

James then took back his wand, fixing the pillow back to being the toy dog (which Sirius got, hoping Harry would be reminded of him and to annoy James as he hoped Harry's first words would be either 'Padfoot' or 'Sirius') and started making bubbles, making baby Harry squeal with delight as he started trying to grab them.

But as soon as he touched one, it bursted and for some reason this made Harry determined to be able to grab a bubble.

James recognised the look in his eyes which were identical to Lily's.

It was true Harry got James looks, they both had messy black hair, same shaped nose and just the way his face was shaped in general looked very much like James, but Harry got Lily's bright emerald-green eyes.

It always broke James heart when he looked into Harry's eyes, right before a tantrum or if he fell and was about to start crying. All he could see then was Lily's eyes, which he was sure Harry had learned about so used it as blackmail against James to get what he wanted.

Harry still hadn't caught onto the whole 'bubbles will keep bursting if you touch them' concept but James loved watching his son try to figure it out.

James was sure if this had happened with someone else's child, he would be bored and thinking of stuff he'd rather be doing. But Harry never failed to make him smile.

Just then James heard footsteps approaching, and knew it was Lily as none of their friends could visit and no one else could get inside.

"What are my two favourite boys doing on the floor?" Asked Lily smily down at them.

"Excuse me, but who are you calling boys? If you haven't noticed, I am a man, and Harry is a lady's man!" Said James smiling up at his beautiful wife.

She hated her long, red hair and green eyes, but James loved everything about her. Her beauty, intelligence and her whole personality.

"If you think I'm letting Harry become a 'Lady's man' like Sirius claims to be, you've got another thing coming!" She said smiling dangerously down at him.

James smiled, and picked up Harry who snuggled into his chest, sleepily. James had panicked the first time he did this and thought he was holding him wrong, until Lily explained that he felt so safe and secure with James that he felt safe to sleep in his arms.

'I think its time for someone's bed time' said James walking towards the stairs with Lily beside him.

They walked into Harry's room which of course made Harry's eyes widen and made him start to cry.

For some reason, Harry hated his room. He always cried when he entered, but calmed down when Lily soothed him.

James handed Harry over to Lily, and he immediately started to quiet down.

"I think he wants you to sing to him" said James smiling at his two most favourite people in the world.

"Does he? Or do you just want me to sing?" Said Lily teasing.

"I think we both do, Lily pad." Said James winking at her. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved his nickname for her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what shall I sing?"

"Um, how about the tale of the three brothers? Remember how you turned it into a song?" Said James. It had always been his favourite story and Lily had made it better by turning it into a song. He didn't know exactly why he liked it, maybe it was because the good guy in the story had the same name as a relative of his.

"Of course you choose that song" said Lily smiling at him, then started to sing.

"I once happened across fair brothers three

Who thought they could use all their magic to thwart me

But I, being Death, being sly blocked their path and said "Brave, cunning brothers oh what do you ask, I will give each a prize and then let brothers pass."

The first brother begged "Please, Death, make me a tool;

A wand that will win every fight, every duel."

So I broke a branch off of an elder tree

And I fashioned a wand,for he thought he was worthy

And gave Elder wand to the eldest of three.

Go, brother, I bid thee goodnight!

I promise you'll win all your battles and fights

But your wand will be stolen and you will be slain

Then you and I will meet again.

The next brother cried "Give me magic instead,

The power to bring others back from the dead."

So I picked up a stone from the riverside,

And I told him the pebble had magic inside

It would bring back the dead and his departed bride.

Go, brother I bid thee goodnight!

You'll see your love soon but things will not be right

You'll drive yourself crazy 'cause she won't be whole

And then I will claim your soul.

The youngest brother said "Death, I don't trust your ways,

Please leave me alone 'til the end of my days."

And though I was reluctant, he was the wisest of the three

So I gave him my cloak of invisibility

And I let the young brother go free.

Go, brother I bid thee goodnight!

Go take your new cloak and go live out your life

Be happy and healthy and when you are ready you can take off your cloak and join me.

And that is the story of the Peverell brothers

They each made their choice, one wiser than others

They stripped me of wand and of cloak and of stone

And I bade young Ignotus be selfless and roam

And many years passed 'til he called me his home

But I took the other two for my own."

Lily lowered a now sleeping Harry into his cot. James loved that song, and Lily sang it perfectly.

"I think I'll stay up here for a little while" said Lily watching Harry sleep.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs" said James heading out the door before sneaking a peek at Lily. He felt so lucky to have her.

As he turned around and headed to the living room, he thought about how five, maybe 6 years ago, if someone had told him that he would be married to Lily Evans and have a child, he would have thought they had gone insane as everyone knew Lily had despised him.

When he reached the living room, he went over to the window and started out. He watched as children of all ages with or without parents, were wearing costumes and going to different houses trick or treating.

He had wanted to bring Harry out, but with the war and the prophecy, it wasn't worth putting Lily or Harry in that sort of danger just to get sweets.

None of the trick or treaters would be stopping at his home (which was starting to become a prison) anyway, as the fidelas charm prevented anyone unwelcome to enter. Peter Pettigrew, was their current secret keeper and only he could allow someone in.

James suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and the smell of roses and vanilla surrounded him.

He turned around to face his wife who wore a sad smile.

"I know you feel trapped in this house, but it's for Harry. I would to have gone trick or treating as well but I couldn't bear to put Harry in that kind of trouble. How about we invite the other marauders over this week? I know it'll cheer you up, and I'm sure they'll be happy to visit Harry." Said Lily with a hopeful smile now.

"I don't feel trapped, it's just I haven't played quidditch in months or gone with the others during the full moon...its just hard. This wasn't what I was expecting to happen after Hogwarts. I guess I was stuck in a fantasy thinking the war would be over when we finished...I didn't think voldemort would be affecting us at all. But if that means I get to keep you and Harry to myself, it'll be worth it. And of course the guys will be happy to see Harry! There probably mad that we havent inv-" James broke off as he head the creak of a gate open. He turned just enough to look out the window.

He hushed Lily when she asked what was wrong. There was a half-moon and a lot of stars that just gave enough light to show a cloaked figure glide up the path. Its head lifted and James recognised the red eyes. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!" Said James panicked.

Lily quickly stood on her tippy toes and quickly kissed him and when they broke apart they both whispered I love you at the same time.

Lily than ran up the stairs, out of view, and James ran into the hallway facing the front door.

He started patting his pockets for his wand, which he then remembered dropping when he had picked up Harry earlier.

'Oh great, prongs. Not only have you been betrayed by Peter but you also have nothing to defend yourself with, and when he kills you, he has a clear shot at Lily and Harry.' Thought James panicked and angry that he wasn't ready. Hopefully Lily left before he died. He would rest easier (but not by much) if he knew Lily survived.

Just then the door banged open revealing Voldemort, this time with his hood down.

"James Potter. The blood traitor who was a fool to think he could defy, I, lord Voldemort!" he smirked.

"Bring it on mouldy-vouldy" said James glaring at Voldemort who was now looking quiet mad.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I know mouldy-vouldy sounds childish but you try not sleeping and trying to come up with a good comeback! and besides james is a marauder! he may have matured but im sure he's still childish at times! so please review and let me know what you think! ~maraudergirl68448


End file.
